In the Face of Death - A Hunger Games Fanfiction
by LexiOdair13xx
Summary: -αℓℓ яιgнтѕ fσя тнє нυиgєя gαмєѕ яєfєяєи єѕ αи нαяα тєяѕ gσєѕ тσ ѕυzαииє σℓℓιиѕ- Have you ever wonder how the Rebellion would have changed if someone was taken out of it? c; THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION, NO HATE, PLEASE :D Enjoy c;


**{Katniss POV}**

They wanted me to be their Mockingjay, the face of the rebellion. Why me? I didn't have anything to offer to them. They think that I can provide protection, and I could be someone that they could pin their hopes too. I don't want them to pin their hopes on me. I don't want all the pressure, because if I let them down I would feel terrible.

'Katniss? Katniss, please!' Peeta whined. 'You can help us out so much, and you could have the power to save us all.' I sighed.

'Peeta, I can't. I don't want everyone to be let down if I can't fulfill their expectations.' I said, while Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist.

'I completely understand that you really don't want this responsibility, but who else could we give it to? You are the person who started the rebellion, and everyone wants your help to finish it once and for all.' he cleared his throat. 'Will you at least think about it? For me, Katniss?'

I looked up into his deep blue eyes, and smiled. I backed out of his arms, and took his warm hands.

'Peeta, I promise. I will think about it, but I can't promise that I'll accept the position.'

'Okay, great! That's all I ask.' he planted a light kiss on my cheek, and then walked out of the room.

**{Peeta POV}**

'She said that she would consider it, huh? Well, I hope that girl gets some sense into her head, and accepts the role of our Mockingjay' Haymitch bellowed out.

'Oh, Haymitch', Effie started, as she pushed his feet off the edge of the table, 'Give her some time. It's a hard, a brutal role, and you have to have a lot of strength to be able to fulfill the position.'

'She has enough strength to do anything she puts her mind to.' I snapped.

'Well, no reason to be feisty, Peeta. We know what she's capable of. After all, she's won the Hunger Games twice.' Effie whispered.

'Anyways, that girl better get some sense knocked into her before I do it myself.' Haymitch got up, and walked out of the room, stumbling over a chair.

I choked back a laugh, and stretched my legs. I yawned, and Effie laid a book in front of me on the small table.

'Legends of the Games by; Aimiee Vanderson.' I read the title aloud. I gave Effie a strange look, and she just smiled.

'Just a little bed time reading for you. I'd thought you might like to know a little about the Games that you have survived, twice in fact.'

I took the large book in my palms, and flipped through the pages, and stopped on a chapter called, 'My Endless Struggle', and read a passage from it.

'I took a long, hard look at Samuel, the male from District 6, and he stared back at me. He had a long sword in his right hand, while I was unarmed. I don't understand why he didn't just thrust it into me, but he wouldn't move. I looked down at his hand, and he lifted an eyebrow. He smirked at me, and then lifted the sword, and...'

I snapped the book shut. I didn't want to found out what was to happen next.

'Effie,' I said, in a barley a whisper. 'W-why did you give this to me?'

'Well, Katniss told me about the conversation you two had after you won the first games. She told me, and I quote, that you didn't want to forget. So, I thought hard about giving this to you. I didn't know what your reaction would be, but I didn't think that it mattered all that much. So, what do you think about the book? I thought that it might be something... something that could help you remember to good parts of the Games.'

She shuffled over to a table across the room, and poured herself a small glass of water.

'Effie, I know that I said that I didn't want to forget. I didn't want to forget the thing that Katniss and I had between us, and I wanted it to be real. I didn't want to forget that passion, the passion we had to each other, and I believe that it has grown.'

'So, you don't like the book?' Effie whimpered.

'Effie, I am thankful for the book, and I shall read over it when I can.' I said.

'Promise?' she said hopefully.

I paused. I don't know if I could handle reading about other tributes adventures in the Hunger Games. I mean, I already have enough experience in the Games for two, maybe three people.

'I promise.' I lied to her.

'Well, I hope that you do. It might help you, you never know.'

Help me? Help me! Huh, how would a book that reminds me of the Games help me?

Effie chuckled at my confused look, and walked out of the room.

Oh, I don't know if I can handle all these reminders of the Games anymore.

YAY! NEW FANFICTION! :D

Okay, so this Fanfic is a Hunger Games related parody of Mockingjay, all though I might thrown in some Hunger Games or Catching Fire quotes, characters, or scenes.

In this fanfic, many of the tributes that have died throughout the series might be alive, Ex; Finnick, Boggs, Prim, Cato, Clove, Foxface... Etc. {Those might not be the characters chosen}

I love reviews, so please, leave a review? Anonymous, or not!  
I haven't even gotten close to the good part to the story! I have it all planned out(:  
Chapter Two might be up later tonight :D

REVIEW, REVEW, REVIEW! c;

-LexiOdair13xx


End file.
